


写给夏天的故事

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: *意识流随便写写/别当真/也别骂人/很多地方都不严谨





	写给夏天的故事

**Author's Note:**

> *意识流随便写写/别当真/也别骂人/很多地方都不严谨

“再把我最好的爱给你。”

1.

李帝努是听李东赫提起的，关于那个新来的插班生的消息，在开学前的一次小型聚会上，李东赫怀里抱着不知从哪儿捣鼓来的酒精性饮料，说话时嘴里还叼着一根棒棒糖：“听说是个中国人，敏亨哥说他们几个留学生约着人见了一面，长得特秀气一小孩儿，跟女生似的。”

完了他还将手机怼在一众人面前，另一只手捏着易拉罐还不忘对着手机屏幕指指画画：“就这个就这个，好看吧。我一定要从敏亨哥那里把联系方式要来，这长得太漂亮了，必须得是我李东赫的朋友。”

李帝努抬眼望向那张照片，李东赫口中的插班生个子不高，看上去骨架子也小，面庞清秀单单一双眼睛亮晶晶得，站在几个留学生中间像混入大人聚会的小孩子。

“哥，你确定他和你们同级吗，这怎么看着比我还小。”朴志晟说话时比手画脚，李帝努看见他手上那杯偷偷拿走的啤酒二话不说抢来，末了还训了一句小屁孩。

“当然，听说分到了我们班，”停不下嘴似地，李东赫一屁股挤在罗渽民和李帝努中间，整个人向后仰，用手点了点两个人的后背，“以后他就是我小弟了，你俩都罩着点啊。别又和去年隔壁班整出什么校园霸凌，太没面了。”

李帝努本把那些话当作耳旁风地听，哪知李东赫言出必行的性子再加上优秀的社交能力加持，开学第一天就一手揽着人的肩膀一手举着个手拿电扇晃晃悠悠地走到了他位置旁：“诶，李帝努，抬头，别玩手机了，给你介绍一下。”

“这黄仁俊，我小弟。”紧接着是“啪”的一声响，李东赫那只手被打下，“李东赫你再满嘴跑火车试试。”

这是李帝努第一次见到黄仁俊的模样，伶牙俐齿到把李东赫都压一头，韩语流畅到可以斗嘴。性格是与相貌不符地开朗好相处模样，但也开得起玩笑两只手扑棱着制止李东赫时脸颊上浮起两个小梨涡，还有虎牙，更添稚气。对上黄仁俊的眼虚无地张张嘴正准备自我介绍，隔着个过道的罗渽民一只胳膊伸过来打断，椅子被他一拖生生凑在了李东赫和黄仁俊面前自我介绍：“仁俊呀，我叫罗渽民，你也可以叫我娜娜这样会显得比较亲切一点吧，”嬉皮笑脸地眨眨眼，“以后就多多关照啦。”

又是罗渽民那种甜腻的专用来撒娇的声线，李帝努气急下意识就想去捂他的嘴，话还没说出口就被黄仁俊那双带着询问意味的眼看愣了，他败下阵来，缩回位置上冷丁丁地丢下一句：“李帝努。”

“啊…你好。”黄仁俊显然是被李帝努的态度吓着了，转头像是求助李东赫，对方心领神会地给两个人解围：“这崽子认生，一开始对人都这样，你别介意啊，他和你一样都是个憨批。”

“啊喂李东赫！你又夹带私货埋汰人呢吧！”

本以为是两道平行线在短暂交汇之后便会继续趋于永不相交的状态，李帝努周围玩的好的很少，总是下意识地会划分领地，认生的严重程度让他即便为人温和、处事大度也依旧没有几个交心亲近的朋友，左不过都是一道长大的那几个。而自打黄仁俊一出现便被划分为“不大相关”那一栏，倒不是偏要和李东赫对着干的意思，只是他了解李东赫，不过是为了照顾留学生的艰难处境，也可能有关于敏亨哥的情感加成，黄仁俊看上去也并没有想要和自己有进一步发展的意思，所以两个人各自退回安全距离，在彼此朋友交际圈之中有重合就足够了。

因此，在黄仁俊在李帝努身边坐下时他是惊吓大于好奇的。

“啊…东赫说你身边有空位让我坐这儿来着，”黄仁俊将背包挂在身后的靠背上，掏出书本和文具，“而且我听说，你成绩很好。所以…以后多多关照帮助吧，同桌？”

黄仁俊挤出两个弯弯的笑眼，真挚的光从里面一点点溜出来，暖化了起先漫溢的尴尬氛围。李帝努仿若为从前那些琐碎又刁钻的念头所羞愧，低下头拨了拨笔盖。

“好。”

2.

每天早晨的一杯纯牛奶，成了李帝努和黄仁俊之间交换的不成文秘密。

“我妈给我多订了一份，我自己也喝不完，所以你就当顺便帮我个忙吧。”黄仁俊的理由是这个。

大半个月的相处下来，李帝努总是时不时感受到黄仁俊流露出来的好意，总是装作不经意的时刻其实都是善意的流露，很像家里养的那几只小猫咪，会向你伸出柔软的肉爪子人畜无害地眼巴巴地看着你。但不知  
是不是自己慢热的缘故，哪怕坐着同桌，旁人看他俩的关系都不如黄仁俊同李东赫罗渽民亲近，甚至朴志晟那小子从隔壁楼跑来找哥哥们要钱买零食时，和黄仁俊开玩笑的次数都比自己多。

——拉扯着不远不近的距离，放一只握不在手里的风筝，忽远又忽近。李帝努都不敢妄下定论说是朋友。

故事有转机的那天依旧是从一盒纯牛奶开始的，白色纸盒上还渗透着水珠摸起来冰凉凉的，驱散了李帝努手中九月末的燥热。

“呀李帝努，”黄仁俊开口喊他，“今天那个…数学随堂练就靠你啦，我们说好了哦。”

黄仁俊不大自信的时候总是会重复地询问再自我约定，李帝努习惯性地点点头，咬开吸管。他偏科很严重，理化生这一类很差，总是为着难题头疼，每回写起题来骂骂咧咧李帝努在一旁听着憋笑都辛苦。作为留学生连国文这门功课都比他的数学成绩更好看，黄仁俊倒也不在意，笑嘻嘻地说“人这一生谁还没为数理化低过头呢。”

黄仁俊泛机灵那股劲儿，到数学这儿是真没辙。纸张传下来不过十来余题就把他难得直跺脚，又不敢声张，脑袋时不时往李帝努那边靠。李帝努驾轻就熟地把左手收回顶着下巴，装作不经意地将手下的白纸挪到黄仁俊眼底下，刻意掩饰什么似的将眼镜取下搁桌子上。不小心对上了黄仁俊的视线，那焦躁地模样像是有人和他抢，李帝努止不住地笑出声。

“噗嗤”一声，把小心翼翼撕开一个口子。

“李帝努，我明儿请你吃饭啊。”每逢周三黄仁俊溜得就快，这回收了卷抬脚就走人，撂下一句话转身便跑走。

“呀帝努啊，”罗渽民还在旁边慢吞吞地收笔盒，“回家吗？”

“不用了，我今天家里有事。”

“那我先去找志晟，明天见。”

因为小区挨着近的缘故，李帝努往日都同朴志晟和罗渽民一道走，而李东赫早跑去那栋寻李敏亨，有回朴志晟心血来潮问了李东赫一句黄仁俊怎么回“他家远，自个儿得转几趟火车，和我说过有朋友一起结伴走”，而至于究竟是什么朋友、除了他们几个初来乍到的黄仁俊哪会儿有什么朋友此类问题，没人怀疑措辞的真实性。

因此李帝努在自行车棚拐角处看见被堵住的黄仁俊时生生愣在原地。等他回神一群人早就走了，黄仁俊孤零零地坐在地上，倒也没有想象中得诸如掉眼泪的场景发生，他将校服脱下来往书包里塞，手臂上有黏腻的汗液往下掉。

黄仁俊这边本是一心在收拾残局，突如其来地冰凉紧紧贴上他的胳膊，一盒刚从冰柜里取出来的纯牛奶还在往外冒水珠，他不解地抬头，迎上李帝努的眼神，里头写满了复杂。黄仁俊顺手接过一时不知怎么搭话，不知道他看到哪部分、从哪儿一段开始看的、作何感想。开不了口的原因有很多，欲言又止好几回，连插科打诨的玩笑都准备许多份。

“起来吧，我送你回家。”哪里知道李帝努只说了一句，他将手边的自行车轻悄悄掉个个儿，抬手把黄仁俊书包从地上捡起来，拉好拉链扔去了前头的储物篓，动作一气呵成就上车不做言语。

黄仁俊眨眨眼，他摸不清李帝努心里打着什么算盘，也不知道他把这件事划分到什么程度，坐上自行车后座也只一味地给李帝努指路，左边右边几个方位词都被说出了胆战心惊的感觉。思索半天找到插话的方式：“那个…这件事，你别告诉李东赫他们啊。”

换回来的是长久的沉默，在黄仁俊以为李帝努不打算开口时他丢来“为什么”三个字。

“就…”黄仁俊心虚就爱啃手指，说着食指就被咬出牙印，“这不算什么大事，挺正常的，留学生嘛难免的，哥哥们都和我说过了，反正也没有伤害到我啊…就何必让他们担心。”

“没到校园霸凌那种程度，真没有。”

李帝努又开始不说话，黄仁俊一下就慌了，手抓着李帝努校服的衣角往下扯一时用力导致车失去平衡有些摇摇晃晃。李帝努没法子，“多久了，这种事？”

没等黄仁俊正儿八经地数数李帝努又说：“算了，以后就我送你回家。”

“你家不远，我走外城那条路也能回家，我不和他们说，但你得先答应我。”

“行。那你不和渽民他们一起回家吗…？”

“这我会找理由的，你就别瞎操心了。”李帝努说话时好像还有点小庆幸，只是转瞬即逝，没人发现。

是少年与少年做的约定，挂在自行车后座上，顺着不停歇向后的风穿梭在首尔的街道，朝气蓬勃到满是欢喜。

3.

黄仁俊其实很爱掉眼泪，总是嘴上说着自己又不是娇滴滴脆弱的女孩子，却很爱一个人躲起来偷偷哭，原因统统都是，想家了。这是李帝努偷偷发现的，就像他们两个一起回家的约定，是只有两个人之间心照不宣的秘密，所以李帝努在放学途中总是不经同意地就把黄仁俊往中餐厅带，说着“这家超正宗的，我查了好多网络评价呢”笑起来眼睛弯弯的。他窥探着黄仁俊最柔软的一部分情绪，缓过神来才发现他们两个已经走得很近了。

李帝努其实嗜甜、小孩子口味，爱吃芝士条、巧克力饼干碎这种小零食，荷包里总揣着一根蜜桃味棒棒糖，这些也是黄仁俊偷偷发现的。比起第一次见面的故作冷面，李帝努比想象中为人处世要更体贴温柔，良好的家教让朋友和他相处总是感到温和舒服，哪怕说起冷笑话来没趣至极但也带着鲜活可爱的一面，笑眼看起来憨憨的，像一只爱讨人欢心的大狗狗。

如果你真心实意伸出手的话，也会换来回应的大狗狗。

“仁俊呀，今天下午李帝努他们打班赛，”李东赫趁着自习课一屁股挤走黄仁俊前桌，转过头爬在人桌上大声地“窃窃私语”，“你留下来陪我看看呗，怎么说？”

“今天敏亨哥有竞赛班的晚练，”黄仁俊头也不抬，“你是醉翁之意不在酒吧，小子。”  
李东赫被戳中心事以后拉长声线，想要掩饰，“没有——怎么会！”他转头看一旁偷笑的李帝努，“那你不是一直嘲笑李帝努打篮球不行吗，我这不给你制造机会嘲笑他呢吗，留一下啦，刚好结束了我们一起去吃个晚饭吧。”

“拉倒吧。”李帝努也没想给他台阶下，转眼又像想到什么眼神暗下去一瞬，抬起胳膊推了推黄仁俊在抄笔记的那只手，换来一顿骂，“看看呗，反正今天我也得晚些回家，渽民他们也在。”最后一句是刻意加进去的但李帝努知道黄仁俊立即明白自己的潜台词。

“知道了。”换来李东赫一声惊呼在耳朵边炸开，黄仁俊嫌弃地皱皱眉，“别吵了，我又给抄串了，烦死你了李东赫！”

黄仁俊嘲笑李帝努打篮球不行是假的，不知道是不是自尊心作祟，在体育课学三步上篮的他连动作还不甚标准，一旁的李帝努就已经在教女同学方法技巧了。憋了口气在心中，陡然都是愤愤不平，才会脱口而出“李帝努有什么了不起，篮球明明菜的不行”这种言论。

相反，李帝努关于运动的一切，都是优等生，是班队的主力，扣篮动作标准漂亮，手腕往下一按带出汗水和一道漂亮的抛物线——标准空心球。是属于校园漫里男主角设定的那一类，听见场外一阵女生的尖叫惊呼，黄仁俊如此评价，也全然不顾自己砰砰的心跳声。

“很帅吧，我们帝努。”

李东赫的话来的突然，黄仁俊莫名其妙地递了个眼神给他。

“超多人追的喔——”李东赫说这话还努努嘴，不知道想证明什么。

黄仁俊毫不客气地冲他翻个白眼：“神经病。”

“啧，两个呆子。”

这边黄仁俊和李东赫的斗嘴还没结束，那边变故就来的突然，一声巨响之后，栏杆之后的黄仁俊只能看见围挤在一起的人群，人头攒动的慌张一瞬间充填起整个场馆，惊呼声此起彼伏。他还处在状况外，身边的李东赫就冲他大吼：“靠！是李帝努，是李帝努！”

“哪个孙子推了他一把！”

然后他看见李东赫熟练地翻过栏杆冲进了事故中心，黄仁俊不敢怠慢，世界在他耳朵里像是消音一般只剩下尖锐的耳鸣声扎得他脑仁疼。不同的念头闪过，恐惧织成一张密密麻麻的网拢住黄仁俊紧紧勒住了他的脖颈。他费力地拨开人群就看见坐在原地的李帝努，就像那天李帝努看向他用复杂的眼神。只是这回李帝努看上去很痛苦、也真的很疼，抱着腿疼到涨红了脸。

学校的医务室一直是个摆设，平常小打小闹的感冒发烧给一份冲剂就打发人，到这种程度只能做些急救措施就往医院送，罗渽民和李东赫忙前忙后回头还得安抚朴志晟。黄仁俊说什么偏要跟着一道去医院，说是放心不下，也不知是以什么身份，大抵什么身份在这种情况下比起关心都不突兀。

按罗渽民的转述是骨折，不算很严重，但也要好好休养。

“东赫他去给拿药了，我先送志晟回家，帝努他爸妈也在路上，”罗渽民看起来很急，撂下话就往电梯间赶，“仁俊你要么进去陪陪他也行，看看他有什么需要。”

黄仁俊不想面对李帝努的理由有很多，不知道怎么安慰人也是，不忍心看到受伤的李帝努也是，还有对自己莫名其妙来的不安感也是，重重叠加积累成逃避，推开房门时那种难以抑制的心脏狂跳感再度找来。

“来了啊。”

天杀的李帝努怎么还笑得出来，黄仁俊咬着下嘴唇在心中暗骂，拖了个椅子坐在李帝努病床前。他打了石膏的左腿被架高，脸上全然没有之前的不适模样，好像下一秒就能和黄仁俊闲话家常的稀疏平常。

“疼吗？”又在没话找话。

“还行。”

“骗人。”

黄仁俊瞪了李帝努一眼，想叫他别笑了，这种情况下还暖呵呵笑的模样怪叫人心疼的。他从背包里变戏法似掏出一盒纯牛奶，把吸管摁入塞在李帝努手里，“都不知道注意一点保护一下自己，怎么这么容易受伤啊…”他自己也没有发觉，语气里的怨怼百转千回都是担忧。

“担心我了？”  
“…对啊！你是呆子吗！”

李帝努又挤出那双笑起来就不见的眼，深深地叹出一口气：“那就行，真好。”知道黄仁俊不知道他话里有话的意思，一边用吸管搅动着牛奶一边说，“我们仁俊呀，总是想很多的小孩，对一件事情总是有千百个想法，有着很多情绪和情感却从未不外露。”

“所以很偶尔地，表达自己真实的感情，也很好吧？”

显然是没想到李帝努会说这个，黄仁俊躲闪着低头，李帝努却更是。

“哪怕是身处他乡也可以依赖他人的吧，交付信任很难吧，但也可以试试的。不是我也无所谓的，但有些话要说出口才好呀。”

“当然了，如果那个人是我就更好了。”

李帝努瞬间喝完了小小一盒的纯牛奶，探身抽了张纸，他也不知道这些话是怎么从他的嘴里蹦出来的，也不是一个多善于言辞的人却总是想让黄仁俊放下防备，感受到带着隔膜所以永远无法亲密，想说出口的话里，其实也带着满满的私心。

“那我脚受伤了的话，以后要仁俊送我回家了。”

4.

发觉一切有变化的时候，李帝努开始频繁地梦见黄仁俊，见过的没见过的，现实中的想象里的，甚至破天荒的会梦到黄仁俊穿着白色的水手服在舞台上跳芭蕾。不知道究竟是哪里出了偏差，平凡的生活也会时而出现闪光点，在黄仁俊站起来洋洋得意读作文时、在黄仁俊午睡时太阳谢谢打下来照得他长长的睫毛也发光时、在黄仁俊从自己荷包里掏出棒棒糖偷吃的时候，李帝努往日波澜不惊的高中生活开始出现无法逆转的改变。而当他意识到一切的源泉都来自黄仁俊时，收回感情的可能性已微乎其微。

当李东赫问起自己是不是喜欢黄仁俊时，甚至都没有反驳与争辩，他清晰地记得自己和李东赫交换了一个意味深长的眼神，然后泄气般地承认：“是吧。”

是吧，带着不确定的语气。自知不是双向的感情输出，甚至让黄仁俊连卸下防备都很困难，连靠近的步伐都要慎重考虑，怕吓坏了小猫咪从前一点点敲下的壁垒重新筑起，多得不偿失。 被戳破感情的档口以后，所有不知所云的情绪就有了归宿，不安的情绪源于“喜欢”，这让李帝努感觉躺在了软绵绵的被窝里， 上头拥裹着黄仁俊常用沐浴乳的香橙味。

这些欢喜全部攥在一起，李帝努鼓起勇气上前一探究竟的时刻，换来黄仁俊扑簌簌落的眼泪。好像他才是受伤的那个，这头哭到抽噎那头还不忘骂人：“神经病吧李帝努！”

李帝努不知道那些泪水代表什么，但他清楚地知道自己戳中黄仁俊的心事，并且毫不留情地撕开恐惧，让黄仁俊避无可避，下一瞬再抱紧他，用真心实意。

李东赫不知道是不是自己强大的心理作用作祟，还是黄仁俊和李帝努两个人的关系自那次受伤以后本身就不对，“欸罗渽民，你不觉得黄仁俊和李帝努两人最近走的太亲了一点嘛，像不像在谈恋爱啊他俩？”

罗渽民奇怪地抬起脑袋，鄙夷地望了一眼正在咬着竹筷偷看的李东赫，“没有啊，是你最近思想不正常吧，这么想谈恋爱啊？”

“啊喂，不是，我和你没法说，罗渽民你真的真的真的，一点都不懂！”

不能怪李东赫恋爱脑，这一切都该归咎于李帝努和黄仁俊的不知分寸。比如两人总是说着只有彼此懂的梗，一刻对上信号就不顾旁人地捧腹大笑；比如李帝努总爱当着黄仁俊的面说他可爱，招来一顿暴打以后还不知收敛地抓着黄仁俊的手开玩笑；再比如心理课的时候两人总是不自觉地组成一组谈及未来规划两人对视说些不知所云的话，偷笑的样子就和捡了什么大便宜别无二差。

这两个呆子！李东赫留下定论。

“东赫，”呆子之一叫住李东赫，“待会儿你主持晚会的时候，别为难仁俊啊，他准备挺久了，今天还有点紧张。”

“李帝努，你这人还没追到手，管得倒是不少，怎么着我还会欺负黄仁俊不成。”李东赫毫不客气地拆穿李帝努的小心思。

学校的学生会每年都会在第二学年开学之际举办学生派对，说是为了促进学生交流几年联欢开下来早已演变成一次公费性质的大型联谊。李东赫作为文娱部长今年分到了主持的活，思来想去定的主题是换装，黄仁俊本就不是爱社交的性子却耐不住李东赫一阵磨人说要支持工作，而至于李帝努，那家伙心里打的小九九李东赫是门清。

租的礼堂挺大，是个复式的小洋房。黄仁俊是和罗渽民朴志晟一道儿来的，李东赫问李帝努人去哪儿了，这家伙穿着个巨大的世子袍服同李敏亨从后门进来。直到晚会宣布开始，李东赫上台测试话筒试图调动全场气氛的时候李帝努才找到机会仔细打量起黄仁俊。

扮作彼得潘，尖尖的精灵耳贴在耳根处，五彩斑斓的打光灯照亮黄仁俊半张脸，虽然这样比喻很，俗但李帝努的国文一直不如黄仁俊的好，能造出的句子着实美感不足：那双小鹿眼里亮晶晶得像洒了一把零碎的星星，涌动着波光可以作月光一碗、银河一勺。李帝努一直没有说，第一次见到黄仁俊就很喜欢这双眼睛，灵动，塞满鲜活的少年生命力。

这场窥视被黄仁俊投来的目光打断，场地太昏暗，李帝努还没看清黄仁俊想同他说什么就被他抓着宽大的衣袖带离人群。他被黄仁俊一路扯到二楼的天台，还没缓过劲就看到黄仁俊因为一路小跑喘气。

“我说，我真的特别讨厌社交派对是有原因的，”黄仁俊说话胸口还在不断上下起伏，“和陌生人一起玩…多累啊，交际实在是太累了。”

黄仁俊转过头，像是想要讨李帝努认同般的，身子前倾，他比李帝努矮半个头，整个人都比李帝努小半号，抬起头来问话的时候恰好能看见李帝努眼下那颗好看的泪痣，“反正我也是外国人，交那么多朋友…也没有必要吧？”

这是一段毫无逻辑的话，但李帝努看见黄仁俊眼睛里好像有欲坠的水珠，鬼使神差地点头：“你喝酒了？”

黄仁俊反应慢半拍地笑笑，摇摇头又点点头，彼得潘的帽子随着他左右摇摆。他举起右手，大拇指和食指拉开距离比了一个尺寸，神秘兮兮地压低声量：“一点点啦。”

黄仁俊酒劲上来的时候整个人都软乎乎的，所有情感外露，把脆弱的一面摆在李帝努面前想要安慰一般，开口满满都是委屈：“李帝努呀，我有点，想家——”

李帝努本来想要的表白方式不是这样的，现在此刻的场景不在他的考虑范围内，太唐突，可是既然开始就没有停下的可能。黄仁俊嘴唇上还带着荔枝酒的甜味，入口有点涩回味是甘，李帝努用手托住黄仁俊的后脑勺试图再去琢磨它的具体触感。这是他的初吻，没有经验却无师自通般的，舔过嘴角，两个人浸湿在阳台的月光里湿漉漉。

——一切都不重要了。所有的犹豫、踌躇被抛诸脑后。

李帝努握住了他小彼得潘的翅膀，用奋不顾身的爱意，想让他的小朋友不要再害怕、如果想家，就在飞往永无岛的途中落脚，他的怀抱永远不会让彼得潘遭受长大的苦痛。

5.

臭情侣离我远一点行不行啊！这是李东赫近两个月来重复次数最多的话，看见黄仁俊和李帝努一起出现就恨不能转头把自己埋进地底。

“我就说了——这俩在谈恋爱吧罗渽民！”李东赫分贝有点大，整个人像个小炮仗，黄仁俊四下张望恨不能直接上手按住他的嘴巴。

“知道了知道了。”罗渽民手里拿着的游戏还没停，“至于么，又没让你现在交份子钱。”

李帝努在一旁早笑没了眼，被黄仁俊瞪了还一直附和罗渽民的话。

“啧，也不知道是我家猪被偷了，还是我家白菜被拱了。”  
“说谁是猪呢！说谁是白菜呢！李东赫你给我等着你这么说我男朋友，我要去向李敏亨抖你的料！”

“欸——祖宗我错了我错了，别动手，别动手啊！”

李帝努不知道旁人谈起恋爱来是什么感受，他切身体验过后只觉得一颗心都被攥在黄仁俊手里，一个人的情绪全依托在另一个人的身上。开心也旁人给的，难过也是旁人给的。

黄仁俊总是无意识的撒娇，小性子多，只是很少露给旁人看，一起争执便委屈巴巴地盯着李帝努，他只好举手投降说什么都好。想要的珍珠奶茶舍得排长队去买、不会的习题会把笔记整理成册不厌其烦地去教一遍又一遍、重感冒的时候自习课溜出去医务室泡一杯热腾腾的感冒药；李帝努记得他从前读过一个句子，难以复述地完全一致，意思大概是：相爱就是把生活烦躁的琐碎想加也有对明天更急切的渴望。

还有接吻，接吻也属于恋爱之中李帝努偏爱的一部分。食髓知味，哪怕黄仁俊曾勒令警告他收敛一些，大庭广众得要收敛眼神。可每个喜欢的情绪涌上心头就只想去讨要亲吻，好似只有这样才能证明存在，这有这些切实的触碰才能找到相爱的证据。嘴唇上的温热和水渍，才是情动的见证。

但接吻相似的场景有很多，记忆最深刻的那一次是入夏前的一次午休，两个人偷偷溜去了后门吃外卖，黄仁俊和他共一只耳机，嘴里还嚼着没咽下的椰果却没得闲：“这首，是我很喜欢的中国乐队的，我最喜欢的一个现场。”

“唱的是什么呀？”李帝努总是这样，用哄小孩的语气说话。

可黄仁俊不说话了，再抬头是中间一长段的念白，李帝努不知道他为什么会因为一首歌听哭，慌了心神抬手想给他擦眼泪却被躲开了。

“爱情”黄仁俊声音染上哭腔，“爱情和孤单。”

——那爱情的绮丽，总是在孤单里，再把我最好的爱给你。

“那是单恋吧。”李帝努这样解读。

黄仁俊抬起头看他，又重新低下头，半晌点点头，没说话。

“是吧。”

歌曲又循环到全场合唱的部分，安全感崩塌的一瞬间让人招架不住，李帝努遵循本能地去亲黄仁俊。他没躲，蹲在地上安安静静地和李帝努接吻，两个人靠在监控死角的后门像互相取暖的小动物，汲取痴勇和爱，能否到达明天。

是未知的难题。

6.

李帝努你知道黄仁俊要回国了吗。  
黄仁俊有和你说过吗，应该和你说过了吧。  
你俩怎么办啊，不会要分手吧。

天啊我怎么才知道这个消息，仁俊从来没和我说过呀。  
他是两年制的交换生，不在韩国高考的，要回中国的。  
那他还回来吗。  
你联系的到他吗，他怎么一直不回我啊。

一连十来条消息，手机振动生生把李帝努从睡梦中叫醒，而当那几条消息过渡到大脑才真正让他清醒。第一个念头是慌，第二个念头是不安，再然后便只剩下不安，深深的不安。害怕的事情太多了，好像一直抵抗发生的事情陡然发生，回避去规划的未来，好像永远都不会来了。

放暑假以后黄仁俊便很少出现，李帝努反复想把黄仁俊约出来，那头总是推脱在做兼职写稿子很忙，连回消息也不频繁，极少主动和李帝努通电话，社交网络除了每日的互道早晚安很少提及近况。黄仁俊像把一切计划的完整无缺，一步步退出李帝努的生活，就像从来没有光临过。

李帝努一下给黄仁俊去了二十多个电话，都是未接的状态，收拾着准备出门又想起根本不知道去哪儿找人。别无他法只好去黄仁俊家楼下堵人，一直等到清晨的朝阳变成落日的余晖，头顶的夜灯悄无声息地拧亮，在长凳上撒下一片斑驳的灰白。黄仁俊见到李帝努时便是这幅模样，那种砰砰抑制不住地狂烈心跳，再度找上门来，他好像猜到李帝努知道了什么，他好像也明白将要发生什么。

于是他走上前，望着李帝努的后脑勺：“喝酒吗？”

黄仁俊把李帝努带去了小区门口的路边摊，点了一份辣炒年糕，自顾自地开始吃起来全然不顾坐在对面李帝努的欲言又止以及低气压的愤怒。还不知好歹地问他吃没吃晚饭。李帝努的定力到没有他自己想象的那么好，开口的第一句就是单刀直入地责怪不满，以及愤怒：“为什么不告诉我？”

黄仁俊拿筷子的手一顿，悬在半空中半晌，再默默吃掉夹起的那块，软糯到粘牙。

“李帝努。”他爱喊全名，这回郑重其事，“你有感受过孤单的滋味吗？”

“应该没有吧，从小就有一起玩到大的朋友发小，对人又这么好，还有很多追捧你的女孩子。应该没有感受过孤单吧。”黄仁俊舔舔筷子，再放下，“我…是家里唯一的孩子呢，就像你所说的，是个敏感又脆弱的孩子呢，只会躲起来偷偷哭，哭完还要装作没事继续说着照亮世界。其实很难吧，真正敞开心扉的对人。”

“你说得对，交付信任对我来说真的很难呢，连做真心朋友都困难的我，怎么会完全放心的投注于爱情呢。你是优等生李帝努呀，应该懂我的意思吧这个世界上，不会有一份情谊能够真诚到不顾自我的，我不会的，你也不会的。我所面对的那些未来的困境，你不会理解的。”

“可我是你男朋友啊，有什么问题我们不能一起面对一起解决吗？”李帝努还是很生气，困惑到生气。

李帝努看见黄仁俊深深吸了一口气，呼出来时还带着泪水一起掉下来：“没有人出生就是天生一对的，我们认识的时间甚至不到两年，习惯很多方面都不相同，迁就也好妥协也好，如果事实已经这样发生了，也不能强人所难。就像我来自中国，而你不是，这是注定的事情没人能够改变。”

“可你不能为了以后的担忧，就忽视当下，我们…”  
“当下的热情都会消散的，你能确定长时间分隔两地感情就不会变淡吗？你就不会遇见更心动的人吗？你能对未来的事情负责吗？”黄仁俊卸力地摊到在塑料凳上，”我不能，你也不能。”

黄仁俊很少有这样咄咄逼人的时刻。

“及时止损吧。”

李帝努从没想过黄仁俊说话也能如此残忍每一个字都是尖锐的匕首，刺得它体无完肤，血肉模糊的伤口炸裂开，他就像个不想吃药打针的小孩耍赖：“我不要分手，绝对不要。”

李帝努觉得眼前在哭的黄仁俊也变得一片水雾模糊，抬起手想揉眼睛才发现泪水爬满了整张脸。

“帝努呀，我还有两个月，就要回中国了。”

7.

李帝努和黄仁俊开始了一场漫长的冷战，这不是他们第一次吵架也是最难捱的一次。李东赫打了好几个电话专门痛骂李帝努“你是有病吧仁俊都要走了你这时候玩这个，不珍惜最后这点时间想什么呢！”

李帝努一直吵不过李东赫，这回连个当作语气助词的脏话都说不出口，他感觉自己像被时间遗忘在原地的小孩，自己不愿意向前走，也没有人带他去回顾以后。那些浓烈的感情不解与疑惑都被搁置在原地，他不知道该何去何从，找不到解决问题的突破口。他好像成为了被黄仁俊放弃的一部分，这让他陷入了自怨自艾与愤怒的死循环。

仁俊明天下午两点的飞机，来不来随你，我和渽民他们会去送他。  
李帝努，低个头吧，这是最后的机会了。

没有时间给李帝努衡量利弊，他鼓不起勇气再去给黄仁俊发消息，这次争吵或许在他眼里是冷战，可在黄仁俊眼中不过是一次“和平”分手，那天他甩下一大通话以后结账就走，等李帝努想要追上去的功夫人已经不见了。而李东赫口中“最后的机会”近在咫尺。

1.

实话实说，那天的记忆我早已模糊不清，只记得最后决定去机场的时间是十二点半，从家到机场时间需要半小时车程。

我到达机场的时间是十二点过三分。我着急忙慌地想给李东赫打电话问他是几号站台，匆忙间我好像看见了黄仁俊。

我没赶上，他已经过了安检，隔着一层玻璃向罗渽民他们挥手，连朴志晟都来了，那小孩还在不停地掉眼泪。我不知道我是不是又哭了，但我的心脏突然变得好痛，比黄仁俊和我说分手的时候还要痛，又酸又张让我窒息极了。我站在人群之后离得有些远，没有机会再冲上去拉着黄仁俊，也没有机会求求他别走，甚至我都没有机会抱一抱他哪怕最后一次和他说一遍我很爱你。

这些都没有，我留给他的最后一句话是，我不要分手。  
那黄仁俊知道我的心情吗。

就在我觉得要和黄仁俊的这一次人生永远说再见的时候，他突然越过了李东赫他们，视线转向我这边挥了挥手，还张口说了什么，我一个字都没听清。

可能是因为我哭的太凶，也有可能因为我的高度近视。直至今天我都怀疑这一段是我自我臆想，因为我只记得起自己在哭，没有力气说话没有力气大喊，只能眼睁睁看着黄仁俊彻底退出我的生活。

他转过身去之前，好像对我笑了一下，也可能没有。

黄仁俊彻底消失在安检口。

我记起来了，那一天是我暑假的最后一天，可没有人知道，我所有爱以饱满的夏天消失在黄仁俊离开那天的机场。从此以后我再没有夏天。

黄仁俊其实不知道，我背着他偷偷去查过那首中文歌的歌词。

原来一切早有预兆：我给你全部自由，这是我的温柔。

2.

李东赫转手给了我一封信，他说是黄仁俊留给我的。

我一直不敢看，一连消沉了好几个月，名次一掉好几名，优等生的名号就要挂不住，连罗渽民都看不下去，擅作主张地替我撕开了信笺把信纸丢在我怀里便自顾地走了。

1.

亲爱的李帝努：

展信佳！

你应该很惊讶，我会用这么俗气的方法留下这些最后的话。可能是因为肉麻的东西真的很难用嘴巴去表达，所以我尝试着写下来，倒也算不错的选择。

等你看到这封信，我应该已经回了中国。我想了很久应该怎么和你说这件事，最后让事情演变成这样大概也怪我一直在犹豫。其实回国是在我来之前就已经既定好的结局，因此我抱着没有必要交朋友的心情来到这个陌生的国家，但让我意外的是这里的一切都比我想象中要好。很感谢渽民和东赫他们能和我做朋友，让我觉得其实自己接收到的善意有很多。

从小没有什么特别要好的朋友，会觉得这样的机遇特别感动。

而对于爱，在遇到你之前我更是不敢肖想。如果对留学之前的我说我会在陌生的国家交一个男朋友，一定是天方夜谭的事情。可是爱这种东西，其实真的很神奇很伟大吧，我尝试过逃避那些好意却发现其实避无可避。

我想表达感谢，也想说我爱你这种话。

不想让你觉得喜欢我是一件很艰难的事情，可事实就是如此。从小的生长环境让我无法对任何人轻易地交付信任，人是很复杂的动物，我从前有质疑过，这样的爱又能有多珍贵呢？直到亲身尝试过才知道它有多珍贵。在经过漫长的孤身一人的岁月之后才会明白被爱的珍贵。

让我能切身感受到活着，这样的存在。

所以在很经历复杂的思想挣扎之后，我只好宣布认输，哪怕我知道这一切最后都会没有结果，我也想体会这些甜蜜，很抱歉最后的痛苦还要你同我一起承担。

那天的话，其实都是我骗你的。我不想外露的感情，是怕我不舍得。可我写到这里已经不舍得了，不舍得去想以后继续孤单的生活，不舍得去想以后你会比起喜欢我更喜欢其他人。这真的太残忍了，所以只有说出那些话才能表达决心吧。

可那是决心，不是真心。

郑重其事写下我爱你，帝努呀，很抱歉最后没有当着你的面说出口。

这些心意希望你能明白。让我依靠依赖的这些日子，其实也只有你一个。你一直都是唯一一个。

希望以后的李帝努，依然能带给别人温暖，成为别人的依靠与生活的意义，至于那个人是不是我，早已变得不重要。

我爱你。

仁俊 临行前

0.

不要孤单，不要痛苦，不要想念。

不要哭。

不要回头。

0.

这是夏天最后的故事。

=FIN 

一点屁话后记）

不出所料，我后头又崩掉了，想修不知道抢救的过来吗。

本身这篇到没有什么特殊的，甚至有点无聊。在草稿箱里也待了很久，算十分之一个大纲向。总是想着一定要写完一定要写完这么写着，中途无聊又艰难。但这样写着哪怕没有表达出我想表达的，里面的他们却是我所能理解到的，这些年的他们。

从不熟悉到熟悉，从防备到亲密，这样。

最后结局，想了几个版本，又回头想了想他们的以后。  
发现自己没有办法盖棺定论，所以未来会怎样，平行世界里我也无法替他们做决定。

还有最后那封信，这么写其实形式很俗，但整篇文章基本上是以激的视角写得，小朝的情感变化写得很少，所以看起来后半部分会很跳才加上那点的，但怎么理解就不是我的可控范围了。但怎么理解都不会错。

千言万语，我想说的还是，就像歌词里写得那句：

“再把我最好的爱给你。”


End file.
